The Mysteries We'll Never Solve
by NinjalyJen
Summary: This is a story that approaches all the things that Herinteractive never let us know - such as why Henry Bolet's coffee table in Nancy Drew: Legend of the Crystal Skull has lasers installed in it. There are *SPOILERS* for villains throughout the entire series in this story, so if you don't want to know, don't read. Please review!
1. Legend of the Crystal Skull: Laser

"Henry," Nancy Drew said as she walked over to the messy-haired young man. "Can I ask you a weird question?"

"Since you've been asking them all day to no end, do I have a choice but to say yes?" A rather annoyed Henry Bolet answered.

"Why are there lasers in your coffee table?"

Henry's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too." Nancy said. "But seriously, there are, like, five lasers in there!"

From the look on Henry's face, Nancy guessed that he was as in the dark about the lasers in the coffee table as she was.

Some mysteries were better off _not_ to be solved.

_Author's Note: Thanks to arglefumph (Michael) and all of the people in the livestream videos for the Scary Nancy Drew Game Marathon 2013 – the inspiration for this one-shot couldn't have come without you!_

_Also... how the heck does Henry __**not **__know that he has laser in his coffee table? I thought that'd be one of the things he would recognize instantly, but no... of course not._


	2. The Captive Curse: Legendary Monster

"I'm still confused about one thing." Nancy said as she was leaving the Castle Finster. "Those girls in the legends... who was the monster that took them?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Karl said with a shudder. "I'm off to Alberta to forget about the past."

"And play with dolls," Lukas smirked.

The older man's cheeks coloured. "That is not true, you little-"

Lukas ignored Karl. "But really, Nancy, maybe it was Anja's great-grandmother! You never know about these things."

"I guess you're right." Nancy said.

"Who really knows, and who really cares?" Markus asked. "The castle is sold now, so it isn't our problem."

As Nancy looked back at the old, recently-sold castle all of them were leaving behind, she got the feeling that the guys were right. "I guess it's just one of those mysteries we'll never get to solve."

_Author's Note: Thanks to arglefumph (Michael) and all of the people in the livestream videos for the Scary Nancy Drew Game Marathon 2013 – the inspiration for this one-shot couldn't have come without you!_


	3. Shadow at the Water's Edge: Yumi

"Yumi," Nancy asked the pink-clad girl working at the bento booth. "What exactly was that weird CD at your apartment?"

"I don't remember." Yumi said. "Come to think of it, I don't even remember why I have it! Or where I got it," She sighed and shook her head. "Weird CD,"

Nancy stood there awkwardly. How could somebody _not _know that they had a super-creepy CD in their bedroom? Well, Nancy mused, this was Yumi she was thinking about, and Yumi was the girl who could bear to have a wardrobe consisting of only pink.

"Do you normally let absolute strangers run your shop?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, but only if they're reliable. I knew you were reliable because I know your friends."

"You had known them for one day." Nancy said drily.

Yumi smiled. "I can make friends in less than a day!"

Nancy decided not to push it. "Why did you give me the keys to your apartment after only knowing me a short time?"

"Well, duh, I needed those bento boxes. Why else?"

Nancy was silent for a moment. If there was one thing she had learned from this experience – and there hadn't been much of that – it was that Yumi was an extremely confusing girl.

"Nevermind," Nancy smiled. "It was nice talking to you."

"Bye," Yumi smiled.

As Nancy began to make her way back to the train station, she realized that Yumi was just another mystery that she'd never be able to solve.


	4. Danger on Deception Island: Clams

Nancy Drew hated clams. While on her stay at Deception Island, she had been told to collect a bucketful of clams for the owner of a local restaurant. Nancy had been searching the beaches for three days and three nights, but still, she had only found eight clams.

And in that three days and three nights, the restaurant had not been open for a second.

"Ugh, how does Jenna magically know that I haven't found the clams yet?" Nancy huffed in frustration. "It's been three days now, and the clams are buried deeper into the sand than they've ever been. Or maybe they all died." Nancy glumly sat down near Katie Firestone's boat in defeat. She couldn't find the clams. Now what could she do?

Suddenly, Nancy had an idea.

"That's it! I'll just go to the grocery store, buy some of those live clams they keep in the tanks, and then come back to Jenna's!" Nancy gave herself a mental high-five. "Alright!"

The only thing Nancy hadn't thought of was this. Being as Jenna had the psychic power to know if Nancy had the clams yet or not, she might even have the psychic power to know exactly _where _Nancy had gotten the clams from.

But who knew? Jenna Dublin's psychic clam powers were just another mystery that Nancy would never solve.


End file.
